My broken Dream
by LuminaShizuma
Summary: A ShizumaxNagisa fan fiction which is based on a dream of mine. This time with a small amount of drama.
_**Hi guys, I really wanted to finish my other fanfictions before I start a new one but I have to write this FF. This ShizumaxNagisa fan fiction is based on a dream of mine, which I had tonight and I absolutely must write now this story in form of a fan fiction. This time the FF includes a little bit of drama. And as always .. English is not my native language so I'll certainly make some mistakes. I would as always welcome your feedback and constructive criticism. :) It is difficult to write a good FF but more difficult it is when they are written in another language. And I don't own Strawberry Panic.**_

 **My broken Dreams**

She ran as fast as she could. Without knowing where to go. Too deep sat the shock. How could Shizuma do that? How could she say such a thing? Was it because of her? Did she do something wrong? She still heard the words clearly.

 _,, Nagisa ... I'm breaking up with you. I ... love another woman. ''_

Shizuma said these words with a cold blank stare.

 _,,You lie! How can that be? I thought you loved me? ''_ Even the fact that Nagisa almost collapsed and was crying did not seem to care Shizuma. She turns her back to Nagisa. ,,I am sorry.''

Nagisa could not bear it and ran out of their apartment. It was like breaking everything at once. As if the common life with Shizuma been nothing more than a house of cards whose bottom card Shizuma has now pulled out. They were together for three years and for one year they were even engaged.

Nagisa ran through the park, it was the park where Shizuma got engaged to her. There was a small pavilion always adorned with wonderful lights and around the pavilion are many beautiful flowers. Nagisa still remembered it. She was eating with Shizuma in an amazing restaurant and after they were done, they walked in the park and there, led Shizuma her Nagisa to the pavilion and with the marriage proposal, she made Nagisa to the happiest woman on earth. But all of that seemed to be more like a dream now.

Without realizing it, she ran to the house where Miyuki and Tamao lived. The two were together for two years after Miyuki could find the strength to fight against the arranged marriage of her parents. Nagisa could not anymore, she was suspended,. Her legs ached and were tired from running, and her heart ached so much. With her last strength she knocked on the door before she collapsed.

The door opened, and before that was Tamao. ,, Nagisa-chan omg what's wrong with you? '' She ran to her best friend. ,, Miyuki ,quickly I need your help! '' Miyuki ran to the door. ,,What's happening?' She saw Nagisa on the floor. ,, What happened? '' She helped Nagisa.

Nagisa opened her eyes and the tears did not stop. ,, Shi-Shizuma ... she ... she ... broken up with me. '' Her voice was getting quieter and more weak. Tamao was for a moment in shock just like Miyuki, but then came the anger in her. ,,What did she do? Why? I'll never forgive her! '' Miyuki helped Nagisa on the couch and gave her something to drink. ,, Calm down Tamao, I'll call her and talk to her. '' What the hell thinks Shizuma? I know her for so long and she has always loved Nagisa about everything in the world. Something is not right. Thought Miyuki.

Meanwhile Tamao sat beside Nagisa and hugged her gently.

,, Shi-Shizuma said that she loves ... another woman ... she ... she does not love me anymore.'' said Nagisa sobbing in Tamaos arms.

,, Shh, everything will be fine Nagisa-chan, I promise you. You can stay here as long as you want'' Tamao tried to put her anger aside to be there for Nagisa. But she was really mad or better say pissed off. She thought for herself. ,, _I did not set free my best friend, so Shizuma can hurt my Nagisa. Once she promised me she would never hurt her and that she will make her happy for the rest of her life. And what now? ''_

Miyuki came back into the living room and looked to Nagisa , she was asleep with tears in her eyes. ,, Poor thing, I'll call now Shizuma. What is she thinking? '' Tamao said nothing, she tried to comfort her best friend. Miyuki ran to the phone and went to another room, since she would likely raise her voice. Even she was angry at what Shizuma has done. Over time, Nagisa became like a little sister for her and even if Shizuma is the best friend of Miyuki, in this case, she saw it as her duty to protect Nagisa. But she knew Shizuma as well and knew that something was wrong. It has to be something very wrong and she would find it out one way or another.

Miyuki took the phone and called Shizuma, and after a while Shizuma went to the phone.

,, Yes Hanazono here? '' Shizumas voice sounded as if she had been crying or as if something is wrong. ,, Miyuki here ...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK? Have you any idea what you did to Nagisa? She collapsed in front of our door. What's happening? What wrong with you? '' Miyuki had to held back her anger. ,, So she is with you? That's good to know. '' Shizumas voice was quieter now. ,, Shizuma what's going on? Why did you break up with Nagisa? I thought you love her? '',, I ... did what I had to do ..anything else would be unfair to her and now please let me alone for a while ...and please...take care of her .. '' Without waiting for a response from Miyuki, Shizuma hung up the phone.

,,What the? Shizuma? Shizuma? She has hang up .. Great .. really. '' Miyuki ran back to Tamao who looked at her with a quizzical look. ,,And? What does she say? '' Miyuki sighed. ,, She just said she did what she had to do and everything else would be unfair to Nagisa and that we should take care of her. And she said she wants to be alone for a while. '' Tamao had an angry look. ,, How dare she? How can she dare it to hurt Nagisa like that?'' She tried to whisper because Nagisa beside her was still somehow uneasy sleeping. ,, I do not know, but I can tell that something is wrong. ''

,, How can you be so sure? She has told her she would love another woman.''

,, I know Shizuma and I do not believe her. Her voice on the phone sounded so strange. I think she was crying before I called. Would she no longer love Nagisa, she would behave differently. '' Said Miyuki.

,, I hope you're right...but what do we do now? '' Tamao looked worried to Nagisa.

,, Nagisa stays with us for a while and because Shizuma we can only wait. ''Said Miyuki, looking at Nagisa. _I hope Shizuma will coming to her senses again._

A few days have passed after that terrible day when Shizuma had broken up with Nagisa. Nagisa was still heart broken. Today was the so-called '' double Date Day '' which was a day of the week on which Shizuma, Nagisa, Miyuki and Tamao had gone to her favorite restaurant. Shizuma called a day earlier and wanted to cancel for today but Miyuki became furious and managed to persuade Shizuma so that she was coming. Nagisa did not know how she should feel. Should she be happy to see Shizuma? She was afraid, afraid to look in those eyes that once were so full of love for her and now they were so cold and empty.

Tamao wanted that Nagisa looked very pretty today. She picked out for Nagisa a beautiful dress which was blue with black accents. Nagisa had her hair open now and not in her well known ponytail look. ,, Oh Nagisa-chan, you look so pretty! Shizuma will realize how stupid she was, she will regret what she did, I'm sure about that. '' Tamao smiled softly to Nagisa but Nagisa saw something sad in the mirror. ,, I'm not so sure. ''

,,Are you ready? We have to go. Oh Nagisa, you look really nice. Good job Tamao. Miyuki smiled proudly to Tamao who smiled back.

Once in the restaurant sat Shizuma already at the table. She was wearing a black elegant dress. Nagisa and the others ran to the table. Nagisas heart beat very fast. She did not know how strong she would remain. As Shizuma got up and turned around to greet all , was Nagisa again in the mood for crying , but she was trying to stay strong. Tamao said nothing, just looked angry at Shizuma. '' There you are. '' Said Shizuma in a quiet and slightly cold voice. ,, Of course we came, it's a tradition already. '' Shizuma was ignoring Miyuki for a moment and glanced at Nagisa. ,, Nagisa .. '' Nagisas legs felt suddenly so weak but she tried to remain strong. ,, Shizuma .. '' she said in a rather somewhat quiet sound.

The whole atmosphere was very tense. ,, Well, we should all sit down and eat something, I have only had breakfast. '' Said Miyuki, trying to lighten the mood, even if she was bad in such matters.

Everyone sat silently at the table. Nagisa did not know where to look if she would look at Shizuma, she would no longer be able to stay strong. But she had to say something, and she knew what,It was something she had planned to say anyway. ,, I have to tell you all something '' Said Nagisa but looked at no one but at her plate. ,, I'll move to Paris. '' Miyuki and Tamao looked at each other in shock. ,, You what? ''. Said Tamao and Miyuki simultaneously. Shizuma said nothing. ,, Why Nagisa-chan? '' Said Tamao. ,, I ... there is no reason that keeps me here ... no more and I always wanted to go there. '' Said Nagisa in a calm but sad voice. She knew if she stayed, it would only hurt more. ,, Excuse me. '' Said Nagisa and stood up and left the restaurant. ,, Nagisa-chan! '' Cried Tamao but Nagisa was already out there. ,, Tamao had enough. ,,YOU! This is ALL your fault! '' She cried to Shizuma. Shizuma looked away and said nothing. ,, Shizuma ... you should go after her, even if she really going to Paris..you should talk to her at least one last time. Said Miyuki.

,, I see no reason to do that, it's all been said. '' Said Shizuma

And that was too much for Miyuki. She gave Shizuma a slap and looked at her angrily. Shizuma said nothing and looked motionless aside. ,, Why are you doing this to her? Why? She has helped you to get over your sadness because Kaori, she was always there for you no matter what you've done. She loved you more than anything and she still does ... At least that you can do for her now. ,, You're right. '' Shizuma said those words quietly, standing up to leave the restaurant.

She did not know where Nagisa was, but she did not have to look far. Nagisa was standing a few houses away, and looked absently into the void, leaning against a wall. ,, Nagisa. '' Was all she could say. ,, Shizuma? What are you doing here? '' Asked Nagisa. She was surprised to see Shizuma. ,, Let's walk a little Nagisa. '' Nagisa nodded. Nagisa and Shizuma walked side by side in silence through the park, until they reached the pavilion. ,, Do you remember when we got engaged here? '' Asked Shizuma reveling in memories. Nagisa nodded silently, wondering why she started talking about it. ,, God, I was so nervous because I did not know if you would say yes or no. '' Shizuma began to giggle but only for a moment before her eyes looked sad again. ,, Shizuma ... can I ... can I ask you a small favor? '' Said Nagisa and looked deep into Shizumas eyes. Shizuma looked questioningly at Nagisa and nodded.

,, Kiss me ... one last time ... please, after that I'll disappear from your life as you wish. Shizuma did not know what to say but she looked in Nagisa eyes, those beautiful eyes she loved so much. Shizuma leaned to Nagisa and took her face with both hands and kissed her tenderly but intense. And both felt it, this electric feeling, this deep feeling that does not could describe in words. The kiss lasted a few moments until Shizuma was letting go of Nagisa and took a few steps back .. ,, I'm sorry, I can not. '' Nagisa looked down sadly and touched her lips with her fingers where Shizuma had kissed her a second ago. ''

,, I'm sorry, I should not have to ask but thanks Shizuma, thank you for everything and thank you for these wonderful years. Nagisa could no longer hold back her tears. ''Farewell... my Shizuma. '' Nagisa turned around and wanted to go as a hand held her arm. ,, Shizuma? '' Nagisa turns to Shizuma, and could not believe when she saw the Shizuma had tears in his eyes. ''

,, Please do not go. ''

,, What? What are you saying? '' Nagisa was confused.

,, I ... I lied okay? I love no other woman ... I ... I have always loved you and I still love you. '' Said Shizuma. ''

,, But why? Why did you say those words? Why did you hurt me? '' Nagisa did not know whether to be happy, angry or sad. ,, I thought it would be the best for you. I love you and because I love you so much I have to leave you. I'll just stand in your way Nagisa. Your dream has always been to move to Paris or to travel the world but because of my job and the Hanazono company I can not come with you and that's why I let you go. ''

,, But ... no ..Shizuma you do not understand it do you? YOU are my dream! I do not care where I am, as long as you're by my side. I Belong where you are. I do not care whether France, Japan, America or anywhere else. I belong to you and your side ..Shizuma.

Shizuma walked to Nagisa and tooked her into her arms. ,, I'm so sorry I'm so terribly sorry. I thought I would do the right thing for you. I never wanted to hurt you. But at the end I hurt you and me..I hope you can forgive me. '' Shizuma sobbed in Nagisas arms. ,, Nagisa hugged Shizuma back and she could not hold her tears back. ''You're stupid Shizuma..really stupid. I'll forgive you, but only on one condition. '' Shizuma looked questioningly to Nagisa but did not let her go. ,, What is this condition? ''

,, You have to marry me, of course. '' Said Nagisa now smiling at Shizuma.

Shizuma smiled at Nagisa, took her hand and knelt down. ,, My beloved Nagisa, I know I'm stupid as you just said It, and it is not always easy with me and our days aren't always full of sunshine. But I promise you here and now I'll always be with you and I'll always love you. I'll protect you with everything I am and everything I have until the end of our days and in the after life. So I'll ask you one more time. Would you do me the honor and become Nagisa Hanazono? Will you be my wife? '' Shizuma looked lovingly at Nagisa and Nagisa also looked lovingly at Shizuma. ,, Of course I want to be your wife. My answer will always be yes. '' Shizuma kissed passionately Nagisa and both walked home and it was a long night full of love and full of passion.

 _ **So that was my FF. If you want a small sequel, let me know it. :)**_


End file.
